Heaven's Forgotten Property
by DarkusLink
Summary: What if tomoki didn't become Ikaros' master? What if it was a new Angel? AU. Takes place during the first 2 seasons of Anime and ClockWork Angeloid.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

Chapter One: Prelude

I've never wanted anything besides a normal life. I always thrived to just live peacefully treating everyday as if it were a new leaf on a tree. Forgetting old events and moving on to the bigger and newer ones. This all changed one day as I lay dormant, slowly sleeping away in my small cabin. The door suddenly bursts open quickly awakening me.

" Chris, King Minos would like to see you," King Minos, is that what they call that piece of trash now, he only deserves to be the king of hell. He's run down the Synapse and pushed Daedelus away. She left with her prototype angeloids the Harpy's being left behind. The younger one was just sent to pick me up. I look at her face, it shows a face of agony and displeasure. She doesn't want to do this but I guess she has to.

I smile, " Don't worry whatever happens isn't your fault it's mine for not following orders," I knew only death awaited those who were personally brought to Minos' throne.

" Yes but it is not that, you see Minos is my master now I can't disobey or else I die I am so sorry for this. "

" Sorry for wh-" I was cut off by something hitting my neck, a syringe, I wobble my vision blurs, then completely vanishes. Nothing, complete silence, I was sure I was dead but then I felt a cold feeling in my back, no holystone, Minos' throne its walkway. I open my eyes struggling to even see. Then, I see him standing above me his face smiling.

" Now that I have the Uranus Queen by my side you are of no use to me, disobeying scum." He kicks my liver harshly making me cough up blood. I try to hold it in to put up a front for the younger Harpy, but I can't. A long agonizing scream follows as he repeatedly kicks me over and over. I can see the Harpy moving closer, but I signal her to stop. I see his smile widen as he has a pink haired angeloid I've never seen before bring him his spear.

" No don't I'll obey I'll leave."

" You had your chance now spread your wings." I know I can't rebel, I simply do as he says. Both white wings spread out.

" No stop" I hear the younger harpy shout. Minos only does it slower. He's using his spear to tear through the flesh holding my left wing. I feel its cold touch against my skin but I can't do anything. I stay there screaming as my own blood pours down my body and on to the floor. Eventually he tears through leaving me to my own despair, he then grabs my other wing.

In the corner of my eye I see a shadow, a green haired angel knocks into Minos and picks me up. He says," Sorry I interrupted you Minos actually I'm not you phony bastard but i cant let you continue " He then kicks Minos in the face knocking him to his knees. I would enjoy the moment but I think I broke a rib. I can't even manage to move.

Then he gets up " You ignorant, indecent, scum, you have no right to intervene and for that you must die. Ikaros get rid of these fools at once."

" Yes , master." The pink haired angeloid proceeds to power up, I can feel her presence growing, then i look in her eyes and see innocence, compassion, other emotions that don't fit her actions.

" Don't hurt her," I cough up, " Look into her eyes she's innocent."

He looks at her and smiles " Fine she can live " he looks at Minos, "but you, you scum, you'll pay for hurting my friends and everyone else."

I look up and say " Put me down, I'll fight."

" There's no way you'll die if I do."

" Maybe I have to die to stop him from hurting people in the Synapse."

" Fine" he then, exhales deeply and stands me up. I feel immediate pain but I still stay up.

I begin a slow agonizing walk towards the powered up angeloid, I reach her eventually.

" You think you can tame the Uranus Queen? Maybe she will kill you faster now. " Minos smiles sadistically.

" It would be a lot better than dying at your 'oh so royal hands'" I say sarcastically.

" Ikaros kill the fool now."

" You don't have to listen to him, you can do what you want," I smile and place my hand on her head.

" You are not my master, I can not receive orders from you."

" That's good Ikaros now finish him off." I see the green haired angel attempt to come but I stop him.

" You're not cruel but your master is, its unfortunate that you have to stain your hands to do his work, so do it kill me."

She stares at me, with a cold expressionless face. She then readies her missiles, and points them to my chest. I can see Minos jumping with excitement, that's one face I won't miss.

In a swift movement Ikaros stabs my chest but misses my vital organs. The shock and pain are unbearable, I roll around in pain knowing that I might've gotten through to her. Then the green haired angel flies over and picks me up. He tells me, " stay with me I don't you dying on me now that would be a waste of my time " he winks and then smiles knowing what she did.

" I guess it would be a waste, but I won't make it throw me off the edge onto Earth I want to die peacefully." He fakes to mourn an then drags me to the edge of the area, he throws me off and I blissfully fly down blood gushing from both wounds.

" I land on a small hill a couple of yards away from a small village, Sorami. I close my eyes and then plant a tree from the synapse that resembles a cherry tree but ages much faster, this replaces the one I just destroyed by crashing into. So in a matter of hours the tree envelops me and becomes, "400" years old. Then I wait there, for the Synapse to weaken and for the tree to decay.

That event was fifty years ago. The event that would release me is today.

Author's Note: So that was the first chapter of this story I hope you guys did enjoy it and look forward to the next chapters. I will try to update as frequently as I can. I'm sorry if it was too short. Until Next time

Darkus Link out.


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening

I'd never thought the day would come. The day of my awakening. It's been so long being trapped inside of here. These last fifty years may as well have been an eternity. Faces from my past keep coming back, Minos and his spear, the green haired angel whom I'm sure was killed, and then of course there's Ikaros, I can't imagine ever seeing her again, I just hope she's doing well.

For some reasons my thoughts just keep drawing back to her. An angeloid that has the capacity to disobey, I've never heard of anything like that. It feels off in a way. Wait a minute? What's with the noise?

A meteor shower? No the bark is decaying , the Synapse is weakened. I feel like a lizard escaping its egg, I tear away the bark with my hands. I break out reaching the surface. I feel like running around, jumping from tree to tree but there's no time. The sound that I thought was a meteor shower was actually pillars falling from the sky. I see two unconscious bodies, one a short black haired male, and another a certain pink haired angeloid.

I don't question this chance encounter and simply run off into the craters. I try to fly but I'm way too out of practice. I rush towards them, I pick up the boy and chase to Ikaros. I can feel each step burning more as my now ancient muscles are barely able to move. Then, darkness a pillar is flying over my head.

I close my eyes almost, accepting my fate until I see the boy stir, I yell " Hurry up and move"

A voice that could either be a blessing or a curse breaks the silence that followed, " Yes, Master." I see glorious wings spread and envelop me. She grabs a hold of me and flies off. She lands far away from the hill. I see her collar doesn't have a light meaning she doesn't have a master.

Suddenly, the chain extends around her collar extends and wraps around my hand.

She sits down in a traditional Japanese position and says, " I am a pet class angeloid type Alpha Ikaros, my only purpose is to seek your happiness and help you achieve it."

" You mean you don't remember me?"

" No I have barely awoken and have no memory of anything aside from the ones I am currently experiencing." I think its for the better that she doesn't know who I am maybe it'll be easier on her. Wait master? She can't mean. My thoughts are interrupted when the kid wakes up.

He looks like he's 15 or 16 which is good, I can pass for that age aside from my scars on my back and chest. The boy stirs and eventually wakes up.

" Who the hell are you why am I here? Wait you're that girl I was trying to save."

" Look kid this is bigger than you let me try to explain now that you've seen her."

" She's pretty hot isn't she, nice rack on her too." I twirl around and punch him in the head, " Ow what the hell?"

" Shut up and let me talk, I am not from this Earth, I am from what you people perceive as heaven, the Synapse. Long ago I was injured and almost killed by the ruler of this place. I escaped and lived in the tree until I recovered. When the boundary between here and the Synapse weakened, I escaped and she fell."

" Wait so your not from here and neither is she that would explain the wings but how? You're only a kid this is total B.S."

" Listen you insolent idiot," I spread my wing, " that placed harmed me and the people I love take a look at my back. I peel the shirt I was wearing away to reveal the scar.

" I'm sorry I didn't realize this happened."

" Yeah but anyway I kinda need a place to live and your the only person I've met so,"

" I'll do it on one condition," he walks over to me and whispers," just give me one peek at her please man."

I contemplate for a while, her dignity or hospitality, " Fine but only one and if you try again I will personally rip your eyes out."

" Scary and thanks,"

" Ikaros can you come over here and fly us to his home."

" Of course," She doesn't show it but it feels like giving her and order really brightens her mood. He then navigates us on our way to his house. Ikaros lands and we go down.

" You know you're really lucky, she'll do anything you say."

" Yeah but I want her to experience freedom as well. Oh sorry my name is Kagamiya Christopher, you can just call me Chris."

" Well Chris, I'm Sakurai Tomoki, Welcome to my house make yourself at home and remember our deal," We walk in and get a guide of the house, we are going to live in the guest room, which is pretty small but comfortable.

" Um Ikaros can you make me something to eat after being stuck for 50 years you kind of get an appetite." As always she obliges," oh and some for Tomoki." In a matter of seconds the ingredients are lined up and she begins to cook. She puts the plate down, rice with curry that has a whole potato on top of a slab of red meat.

" What is this cr-" I silence Tomoki,

" She's from the Synapse she won't understand how to cook human food anyway it's not that bad." He takes a bite and his face tears up.

He smiles a little, " This is how my mom used to make it, before she and dad left when I was 10."

" Left?"

" They thought I was old enough to live on my own by then."

" Well I'm sorry to hear that, anyway we shouldn't talk about that yet. What we should get down to is," I turn over, " Ikaros do you remember the Synapse?"

She looks at me emotionlessly again, " The Synapse, I cannot recall anything about the Synapse, I have just awoken and was sent here. I am sorry if this displeases you Master."

" No it's completely okay," Tomoki stares at me viciously," Oh and could you please strip." The very words make my face feel hot. Apparently it didn't help Tomoki either, as a matter of fact I think he's dying from blood loss as we speak. I turn my head , " Ikaros you can put your clothes back on now."

" Master you are red are you sick?"

" No I'm perfectly okay, I just wish all my problems would disappear." With that last sentence completed I walked over to the guest room with Ikaros and went to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping. One came into my room. The curious little creature was on my chest staring at me. I smile and reach for it but as I do it disappears.

" Master your order of disappearing is almost complete, the card registered your thought and found that the only way to make you happy was to get rid of anyone that could cause you displeasure, this only leaves you and me in the world." I stare at her for about 2 minutes, hoping this is some sort of joke Tomoki put her up to, I stare outside of the window, nobody only piles of leftover clothes.

I rush out of the house. I run in a direction, unsure where I was going or what I was getting into, I just needed to find someone else. My trail ends at a small park, with a nice view of the sunset.

I sit down on a small bench. I can't even think straight. The whole world is dead and it's my fault. I caused all of this. I'm all alone.

" Master I am sorry I interpreted your quote as an order. I have caused you great displeasure, and for that I can not be redeemed. Would it lighten your mood, if I destroyed myself."

My mind was set off track I couldn't make out the words. " Sure that might help, Im sick of this crap."

She pulls out a gun and aims it to her head. Tears well up in my eyes. " Goodbye my Master." My master this pains her no, I grab her hand and put her on the ground.

" Don't do it please I'm begging you! You don't have to die all you've done is follow every stupid order I choked out. Please stay with me."

" I can not cancel and order."

" WHY THE HELL NOT? Stop please, your the only one that can help I screwed up. Stay with me,"

" Yes," She wraps her hand around my head. She slowly runs her hands through my hair. She's calming me down. Incapable of moving I laid there, sobbing slowly until I was completely calm.

" I wish this was all just some sick dream." With that and a blinding flash of light, I end up in my room.

" Your order has been fulfilled I will be leaving now."

" Why?"

" You erased any notion of wanting me around by making yesterday's events a dream."

I rush over to her and grab her hand. " No I didn't, I meant it" I smile, " Stay with me."

Okay guys, That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you found it interesting. I am currently writing chapter 3 so just sit tight. I am open to any suggestions and constructive criticism. Thank You.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

Chapter Three: Arrival

I've been living in Tomoki's house for about three weeks now. I have yet to meet his neighbors or even get to know the neighborhood so I have him walk me everywhere.

The shopping district is really nice, the tents are set up orderly and nailed to the ground, the fruit, and produce are all fresh. It makes all of the processed food from the Synapse look like garbage. I walk over to a small cage housing baby chicks. I stare down at them. One in particular stands out to me. It has cold beady eyes and is in the front. It's protecting the other group members, I know it's weird but I see a little bit of myself in this one. " , how much for this chick?"

" That one well he's always causing trouble, he pecks the customers, in fact I'm surprised he hasn't attacked you yet. He seems pretty attached to you tell you what you can keep him."

" Thank you very much, I promise I'll take good care of him." Unbeknownst to me Ikaros found something to care for as well. A watermelon, she seemed so focused on it carrying it as if it were a human child.

" Excuse me Ma'am you have to pay for that."

I walk over to him and place a couple of dollars on the table. " Does that cover it?"

" It does in fact just be more careful next time." His smug attitude makes me want to punch him right in the face. A warmth in my hair stops me and diverts my attention. The baby chick took the liberty of climbing up onto my head and pecking away at it. Even through my shaggy silver hair, I can still feel it.

" Haha Chris what the hell is that on your head?" Tomoki bursts out laughing.

" It's gonna be dead if it doesn't stop." As if it were a solider the chick stopped pecking and stared forward.

A huge wind behind me is followed by a voice. One from my past an unmistakable one. " Now, now that chick's too young for even you to kill."

I turn around, " Who the hell are yo-," I stop my sentence, " Wait no I thought you, how did that work out?"

" You don't seem to be very happy to see someone who you left to die." I turn around and look into the eyes of the person that saved me all those years ago, the green haired angel. " No hard feelings though right?"

" You can't be you just can't how did you?"

" Minos thought I sent you to your grave he let me go."

" That's great but um, I don't know your name,"

" Sebastian Uzamake,"

" Chris Kag-"

" I already know who you are remember, I used to live in the Synapse too." I look in disbelief, we never had a conversation yet it seems like he knows so much about me. He might have saved me but who knows what Minos could have put him up to.

" Master, who is this person?"

" Wait is that I-"

I cut him off and whisper, " Yes but she doesn't remember anything and I'd like to keep it that way. " I address the previous question, " Um this is a person from my old home, Ikaros this is Sebastian, Sebastian this is Ikaros."

Tomoki's eyes almost pop out of his head, " Another one? My peace is deffinetly going to be ruined."

" Shut up Tomoki,"

" Who's this?"

" This is the human I'm staying with, Sakurai Tomoki, He doesn't look like it but he's not that bad."

" I can tell," Tomoki looks at Sebastian skeptically.

" Ahem where is he going to stay? My house is full."

" What about your neighbor she seemed nice, Sohara Mitsuki was it?"

" No way Sohara would kill me if I even offered it to her."

\- Mitsuki's Residence-

" What the crap Tomo? I can't afford another mouth to feed? I'm not even sure how you can do it with two extra people in your house." A dark spiraling aura spreads around the normally tame Sohara.

" Sohara let me explain, um crap I'm gonna die aren't I?"

" Miss. Mitsuki my friend doesn't have anywhere else to live please." Sohara must not be used to being called that since her face turned bright red. " I have already explained my situation but his is worse, they think I'm dead, they know he's here."

-Synapse-

Minos crushes his wine glass. Wine drips down his fingers and cold hands the way blood would. " So Kagamiya still lives." He punches his throne. Work Angeloids come and pick up the glass on the floor.

" I have the perfect plan," A wide smile stretches across his face, " I'll send Beta or the Gammas to kill that fool."

He takes a closer look at the screen. " No this can't be he has Alpha with him, The Uranus Queen, I'll have to postpone the attack until I can make something stronger than the Uranus Queen."

\- Back on Earth-

" Fine he can live with me but only if he provides for himself." Sohara crosses her arms unhappily.

" He will and from now on me and him will provide protection for you, your loved ones, and Sorami." Sebastian looks over to me, contemplating the last part of my sentence.

\- Sakurai Residence-

" Ikaros I told you, you have to cut up the vegetables before putting them into the soup. Also try to cook them, Tomoki got food poisoning, and almost died."

" Yes, Master."

" That's another thing can you stop calling me master? It's kinda creepy, just call me by my name."

" As you wish, Master."

I sigh and hand my head down. There's no way I can get her to understand. I begin banging my head against the table. This alerts the baby chick who starts moving away slowly. I keep banging my head until I accidentally draw blood. Ikaros then walks into the room. I wish I could say I was surprised but I really wasn't. Personal space has always been an issue in the Synapse, I just don't understand why she thinks she is a pet class angeloid.

" Master you are bleeding," She comes closer and gently puts a towel on my head. Another thing I don't understand. I saw gentleness in her eyes before but still, I don't think they can add to that so much that the Uranus Queen's system is completely shut down.

" Thank you," Tomoki sees this and looks disgusted.

He begins murmuring, " Why does he get the hot chick to take care of him, Sohara won't even let me see her panties anymore, she also closes the window when she changes. It's not fair he gets the nurse to do whatever he wants and I don't." His nose begins to bleed, " If I had that kind of power I'd do this and that, oh and maybe some of that."

I look over, " You really are a pig aren't you?"

" Ah crap, you heard me?"

" Yeah, unfortunately, look if you really want to see Sohara like that what if i gave you a card?"

" A card what the hell is that gonna do?"

I sigh, " A card is the transport system used to bring everything you want here via the Synapse, they're untraceable and have almost no limits. You could just make yourself invisible and then do as you please."

" You'd really do that? Awesome I could mess around with so many people and-"

" If you finish that sentence I swear I will kill you." Sensing my own killing intent the chick pecks at Tomoki's leg, as if trying to say, " Shut up he is not playing you will die." I speak, " However, there is one catch to this, you cannot peek again after today if you get this card,"

He gulps and slumps. A determination, and motivation comes over him one I've never seen before, " No, a women's body is a dream no a definition of life to me, taking that away would be just like killing me, boobs and butts are worth dying for, worth eternal damnation for." I stare at him coldly, not only did he just say that with a straight face, he meant it. The chick looks at him smugly, I think if it could speak it would call him a dumbass.

I look down. There's no way around it, if I do this now who knows what he'll do but what will he do if I don't give him the card. There's no way out of it, I'll have to swallow my own pride. " Fine as long as you don't mess with me, I'm okay and keep in mind I can deactivate the card whenever I want." I give him the card. He smiles, and then immediately turns invisible. Damn I can't see him where did he go.

A knock on the door at this time. I open it to faces I don't recognize. It's a white haired male maybe 17 or 18 and a purple haired female maybe the same age. " Um hi, you must be friends of Tomoki.

The girl speaks first, there's something off about her, like she is some sort of psycho. " I'm Mikako Satsukitane, this is Eishiro Sugata, and who are you I have the pleasure of meeting?" A smile broadens on her face, crap that's not an ordinary smile.

" Um I'm Chris Kagamiya, I'm from the same place as the angel that fell."

" Hmm very interesting," She tries to get closer but I move away. I see the chick practically dying of fear in the corner.

" Control yourself Mikako," Sugata stops to fix his glasses, " You must be another resident of the New World."

" Excuse m-" My sentence is cut off by a shriek.

" Something's touching me," Damn it must be Tomoki, I use a card to stop his. Somehow he's managed to shrink and is currently naked on Miako's back groping her. A strange demonic aura envelopes the room, the chick runs out practically screaming. Mikako grabs his head, " Look Sugata it's our good friend." She grips Tomoki's head pretty hard, I think I heard a bone crack.

" Crap Mikako, um please set me down." She crushes harder, at this rate she'll kill him. I sigh close my eyes and quickly break the two up.

" Both of you calm down, and you go put on some clothes." I rub my head, and go to the couch.

" Ikaros can you make tea we have guests."

" Ikaros,who's that?" Sugata asks.

" That's the angels name, well I'll wait to introduce you." Ikaros walks in with the tea and I introduce her to both of them.

" Fascinating, but if you two really come from the New World what's it like?"

" Is murder legal there?" Mikako's smile brightens even more. I gulp and explain my story. I cover everything from the time I was called to Minos' throne to the time I escaped the cage.

" This is all a very interesting story, but where's your proof?" He fixes his glasses.

I stare down, " It's right here," I spread my wing revealing the hole and the blackened wing, " This is the mark of the Fallen Angels, those who are free to be killed. I would've lost both wings but I was saved."

" Well I'm sorry for bringing that up, but I have to go home, I need to check the fish trap, anyway it was nice meeting you,"

" Yeah same,"

" Sugata you know you could always come live at my house."

" How many times have I told you Mikako I don't deserve to have a home."

Hey guys, that's chapter three, I hope you guys enjoyed it. I just wanted to clear a few things up. Minos is my name for the sky ruler, and my character, Chris, is going to always be in a plain black shirt and jeans, and sebastian will always be in a plain white shirt. Again thank you for the support and until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Stranded

The events of yesterday seem to stick to me like a magnet. I can't stop wondering what that Sugata guy's true intentions are. Is he going to try to fly to the Synapse, no the pressure would be too much. Maybe he has already found a way to infiltrate the place. No that doesn't make sense either, if he were to have done that he wouldn't repeat the phrase " New World". I feel happy for him though. As they say ignorance is bliss. He still sees the Synapse as a magical plane of existence, one a lot more advanced than the one on Earth. That would seem hysterical, if that was the truth. There is no reasoning to it. It is almost blind speculation, the Synapse is an almost deserted place by now, most residents are attempting to sleep and dream. I can't see their troubles with the first one however. I might be an angel but, I can still sleep, dreaming however is a completely different story. The one reason we created humans was to entertain ourselves. This creation of ours, lead to our own agony. We were jealous of these "bugs" their compassion, their ability to dream, all of these things were loathed for in the Synapse. I shouldn't let my thoughts stray however, I have things to do today. I hop out of my bed, and sluggishly put on my clothes. I walk out of the door up to the master bedroom. I knock once, twice no response. My thoughts get the best of me, no they couldn't have tracked me down yet. I open the door preparing for the worst. Of course, he's just a heavy sleeper. " Hey wake up, we have to go run some errands."

" Come on Sohara five more minutes."

Sohara hmm, maybe I could use this to my advantage. " Yes Tomoki, wake up."

" Ikaros not yet, I haven't finished with Sohara."

This sentence pisses me off for some reason. I can feel a hate growing deep inside of me. I prepare to break a skull but a sound stops me.

" What the hell?" He yells." You can't be in my room this early."

" Dumbass we have errands to run, and you're in here dreaming about Sohara and Ikaros."

" Crap I was talking in my sleep, forgive me. I'm just an inexperienced boy, come on you have to have mercy."

I smile another advantage. " Mercy, hmm I threw that away a long time ago. Do you know how many kids like you, maybe even younger I have injured? You don't want to so I suggest you go over to Sohara's and give her this card, it's a sort of reward for taking in Sebastian."

" Shit, Sohara could do a lot of damage with that thing. But, what choice do I have? I'll do it."

" Good now hurry," Unbeknownst to me, this card, would teach me a very valuable lesson I couldn't come up with originally, never give power to the vengeful.

-Mitsuki Residence-

We walk up to the quaint house. Tomoki who is almost dying of fear, is behind me. I knock on the door once. There's no response. I knock again, the same treatment. I knock one last time, still no response.

" Well since she isn't opening the door, I think we shou-." His sentence is cut off by the door opening. I grab the back of his shirt and pull him up.

" Hey, Sebastian how're you doing?" He just shrugs the question off, as if to signify, I'm doing alright. Funny how people change over 50 years. My once big mouthed savior, is now quiet and reserved. We walk in and head upstairs. By the look on Tomoki's face I think he's hoping each stair takes hours to walk up. But no we rush up and I wait outside of Sohara's room. He walks in without knocking, This can't end good, I turn around pretending to be looking at the slightest details in the hallway, The paintings on the wall, the color of the wall, hell I even glared at the stairs for a while. As I expected it didn't go well.

"Sohara, I came to give you a-" I never heard the last part of that sentence there was just a hitting sound. Making peace with myself I go in as well. Tomoki is on the floor bleeding, and Sohara's blushing hardly, she only has a bra and panties on. I quickly turn my head.

" Sorry for what just happened, I just wanted to give you this as a gift, for taking in my friend." I give her the card. She was a lot more accepting than Tomoki was of it, but I could see the doubt in her eyes.

" What does it do?"

" Think of it as a one time genie, you think of something you want and then it grants your wish. It has virtually no limits."

" Hmm, cover Tomo's eyes please." I do as she says unsure why. At the time I thought it was so she could finish changing but then she used the card. " Now Tomoki since you love peeking so much, if you ever see panties, they will explode causing explosion that would decimate your entire house."

" Wait Sohara I have to live their too." I quickly see the error of this gift. I find the cancel card. I try to use it but it won't work. Crap this is a wish not an item.

" Yeah Sohara this is cruel and unusual punishment, undo it please I'm begging you."

" Don't worry it will only last 24 hours. I think you can make it until then."

" We should be going." I quickly run out of the house keeping Tomoki close by. We go back to his house where we try to make up a way for this to work out. We finally settled on it, he will stay in his room for the next 24 hours, I will bring him supplies. He mopes upstairs as if he's lost all spirit. I wait for 30 minutes basically falling asleep. Then as if on a time limit, an explosion destroys the entire house. The ashes leave little to the imagination.

" Tomoki what the hell?"

" I didn't know it would happen with magazines too."

" Dammit you really destroyed the place, are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine it didn't hurt anybody inside." Again as if by a time limit Ikaros shows up from god knows where.

" Master, the house is gone, what happened?"

" Well I gave power to the wrong person." I couldn't even look over at the house. The baby chick transfers from Ikaros' shoulder to mine then up into my hair. " Now what?"

" I have an idea but I don't think you will like it."

\- Satsukitane Residence-

" Oh, Chris you decided to come." Mikako has a hand to her face and she's smiling, " you know this could prove too much for poor little Tomoki." A dark malicious aura surrounds her. The temperature feels like it's dropped 30 degrees. I feel like a lumps in my throat.

" Yeah we have to stay for a while."

" What the hell Chris," he points his finger rapidly at me, " there's no way in hell I'm staying here, She'll kill me."

She blushes, I can't tell if she's faking it or not, " Are you saying my house isn't good enough for you?"

" Well If it is okay with my master it is okay with me."

" Ikaros you're in on this too?" He sighs, " fine but don't get any funny ideas Mikako."

" Oh no me I wouldn't do anything to you."

She walks off preparing a plan for the night. Eventually everyone arrived, Sohara, and Sugata came.

" Okay since you're all here. Before we start eating I will tell you my family is Yakuza influenced so my father will be slightly strict." Everyone but me and Ikaros freaked out. Yakuza it's a strange name I wonder what it is. A small man is sitting at the end of the table. He is bald and has many scars on his head.

Tomoki, Sugata, Mikako, and Sohara bow I do as well. Out of the corner of my eye I see a swift movement. It's Ikaros, She's petting his head. " Watermelon."

" Ikaros get the hell off! Crap we're going to die." Tomoki whispers.

" What's the big deal?"

Sugata fixes his glasses, " Mikako's father is a mafia leader."

" If he's a mob boss that means, crap Tomo hurry up."

" What can I do?" I stand up looking down.

" I am deeply sorry we are from a distant country. Ikaros did not mean any harm." Everyone looks at me deeply.

He puts his hand up, that's an old sign of execution isn't it. He swiftly puts it down, " It's fine you have my respect for standing up however, this is your only warning."

" Thank you we won't mess it up." With that thought we sat down and ate. We had fun and sat down like a big family. It was nice I never really got this feeling in the Synapse. Everything was going fine. Then Tomoki and Mikako, disappeared. Well Mikako disappeared first then Tomoki. I stood up. " Where are Tomoki and Mikako,"

" They left earlier to go take a shower." Mikako's father informs us. " As long as he doesn't end up in the forbidden bath we are okay. "

" I'll go check on them. " Forbidden bath, what does this have to do anything. What will happen if we don't stop him. I walk into a room. I turn around. Mikako is in the bath.

" Oh do you want to get in?"

" No where's Tomoki?" Of course he's in the corner having the biggest nosebleed of his life.

" Screw this I'm getting in."

" No wait stop." It was too late. He was in, as if by clockwork an alarm rung through the house. I feel my heart race. Why he didn't say why it was forbidden. The doors burst and mafia members rush in and grab Tomoki.

He screams, " What the hell are they doing, what's with the alarm." I grit my teeth and chase them . I rush and end up in a field. I can see two people holding guns while another has a katana.

" This is crazy let me go what did I do."

" You violated the rules. You are not allowed to go into that bath. The penalty for this action is decapitation."

" You have to save him I mean he didn't know the rules, you can do something right Mikako?"

" No I'm sorry I can't he will die." Damn it I can't save him, I'm helpless.

" What's going on over here?" Sugata asks.

" They're going to kill Tomoki because of that stupid bath."

" Tomo, he won't die will he."

" I won't let him, screw this." I spread my wing. I try to fly but can't. I rush instead and knock a guard down. I beat the other one with the gun. I almost break his arm but 3 tranquilizer darts are shot into my neck. I feel dizzy. My vision blurs and then I fall. I remain conscious for a while. I am there enough to see Ikaros breaking the katana. She goes into a mode I've dreaded ever since I broke free of my prison. The Uranus Queen has almost awakened. That was the last thing I saw.

When I woke up there I was on my back. The air was warmer than that night. This can't be a bed I can see the sky. I turn to the right and see Sohara. Wherever we are we are surrounded by water and trees. Wherever we are with my inability to fly we are going to be here for a while.

Hey guys. I'm sorry that this one came out later than I said it would . Writing took a little longer than I thought. I promise I would try to get the next one out a lot faster. Okay with that DarkusLink- Out


	5. Chapter 5: Survival and A Surprise

Chapter Five: Survival and A Surprise

The breeze runs through my hair. I sigh, there's no way out. I lay down and think about yesterday. I was too reckless, I could've stopped that. I turn around to see Sohara still unconscious her eyes are moving rapidly. I don't want to wake her up. I wait there wishing for a way to change what happened. She wakes up and stares at me. I lick my lips but can't look her in the eyes.

"Chris," I ignore it, my own pride doesn't let me help her." Chris, Tomoki is okay right?"

I shake my head. " I don't know, I think he is, I'm pretty sure he's dead, I'm so sorry" She tears up and moves towards me.

" No, no he can't be. Tomoki he isn't dead." She grabs me and looks down. Tears flow down her cheeks like a waterfall. " If I hadn't used that stupid card, I could've kept him alive." She sobs over and over. I stare at her grieving. How many people in the Synapse would cry when they lost someone. They would just move on wouldn't they. Maybe I shouldn't go home just yet. Why would I even think that, no one misses me as far as they know I'm dead meat. I stand up and she stares at me. " What are you doing?"

" I'm finding my way off of this damn thing." I spread my wing and flap. I hover slightly and keep going up. I have hope until I fall and hit the ground. I rub my shoulder and groan. "Damn it I still can't do it."

" You still can't fly can you?"

" Yeah I'm getting a slight grip on it but I'm still too unbalanced."

" If you don't mind me asking, why do you only have one wing?"

" Oh that, well I broke some rules up their that I don't want to get into. Then, he sent some angeloids to take me to the Sky King, Minos' throne. He was going to kill me but wanted to torture me first. He grabbed one wing and used his spear to rip through it slowly. After that he found some way to change my other wing black just in case I survived, I would be a fallen angel and be free to kill. Then Sebastian saved me. He ordered an angeloid to destroy me. But she missed my vital organs either out of the kindness in heart, well reactor, or on accident. I was thrown off the edge of the palace and fell. I planted the cherry tree and it aged quickly and altered everyone's memories to add this legend to them. Then 50 years passed and I'm here."

She is obviously shocked by this as she's covering her mouth. " I'm so sorry that I asked."

"It's perfectly fine I'm over the emotional damage. Now we have to find some way to survive." For the next couple of days we built shelters and hunted for our food. The fatigue is awful. I haven't had a proper meal since we came here. I've been practicing flying for a while but I still can't get it. So we're basically screwed right now.

We have been here for five days. My hope is basically gone by now. I haven't been able to fly or build something that will get us out of here. I am walking through the forest. I cut down some plants. I hear something moving. The steps are way to heavy to be Sohara. I look around, it's a pig. I lick my lips at the thought of meat. My bloodlust kicks in I grab the knife and walk over to it. Instead of stabbing it I move quickly and slit it's throat. I grab it by the feet and drag it back to our camp. " Hey Sohara look at what I found." I stare at her. She is lying on the ground motionless. I drop the pig and rush over to her. I touch her head. It's basically steaming. " Damn it, I'm not losing someone again." I grab her and pick her up. " There's no way in hell I'm letting this happen." Something snaps inside of me. I spread my wing out. I hover, my eyes water. I burst forward. On any other day I would be excited that this happened. But today I'm focused. I fly faster than ever, I end up in Sorami in minutes. I land in front of the house. I check her pulse, she's still alive. I slide the door open.

" Master, you are back."

" Yeah I'm home, help Sohara out." I hand her over to Ikaros. The chick who has grown slightly finds its way back into my hair. I smile and pass out.

Hey guys, I'm sorry for not uploading any chapter recently. I have been dealing with some things in schoool but don't worry I'm back on track. So look out for a new chapter today. Me and My friend doing this are very greatful for you guys supporting us and we just want to say Thank You.

Darkus Link, Out.


	6. Apology

Hey guys, i know its been forever since I posted anything on here. I just wanted to apologize. I have been really caught up in schoolwork and recently had a family emergency. I know that that's no excuse and I should be doing better as a content creator. I don't know when I will be back, but I will try to keep you guys updated. Thank you for your time.


End file.
